Dome (World at War)
Dome is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. The map itself is situated atop the Reichstag. As the name suggests, the building that provides the setting for this map is large and domed. The map has several narrow passageways that are perfect for Boucing Betties. One of the outdoor spots has two different sections - a 2nd floor section and a ground floor section. The lower section is usually the best to use because most enemies will be watching the 2nd floor. The downside to the lower section is that it allows the player to be surprised by enemies that take a flanking route from the side path (the outdoor area farthest away from the dome). The 2nd floor section has two flanking routes (the ladder and a path that leads indoors), though these can be defended with Bouncing Betties. Try to avoid using Sniper scopes here. Multiplayer Tactics *One method is to camp on the high level where the long iron beam leads up to with any type of Bolt-Action Rifle, Rifle or Machine Gun picking off helpless rushing enemies by using Bouncing Betty's or Satchel Charges. *Another method is to use a Shotgun. If one is using a double barreled shotgun, the best perks for that are Primary Grenade x2 or Bazooka with Sleight Of Hand and Extreme Conditioning, also be sure to use the sawed-off barrel. Alternatively with a Trench Gun it is wise to use Primary Grenade x2 or Bazooka with Double Tap and Steady Aim. *In Free for All mode, it is advised to use weapons with suppressors, due to Dome's small size. This will conceal the player and the other players will not all outnumber one as quickly as they would if the player did not use a suppressor. Camouflage and Dead Silence also work well in this respect. *Tip: If the player jumps into the pit in the middle of the map for the 1st time, one can receive the challenge "Sayonara," which is an easy 250 xp. Team Positions The Dome is like an arena deathmatch area. There's no cover, no tactical standpoints, just intense fighting. A weapon with medium range is all one needs. A sniper is too long ranged and can be flanked easily, a shotgun is too short ranged making it so that the user needs to find cover which the Dome doesn't have a lot of. The trench-like area of the below side makes it useful to be a shotgunner though. A whole team can be fighting with machine guns or submachine guns. 2 Submachine gunners: The 2 is here because two people would be fighting with SMG's. Both should use the the PPSh-41 as the high rate of fire and the large magazine size of the round drum is suitable to this map's terrain. Or more so, one person should use the MP40 and the other should use a PPSh-41. Machine gunner: This person should use the MG42 or the Browning .30 Cal because of its high RoF and power, an FG42 can be used, but its higher RoF and small magazine will drive away many players. Recommended: MG42 w/ bipod, .357 Magnum, Bandolier, Sleight of Hand, Extreme Conditioning. Other support: This person uses anything they can to win here. A light support weapon like the FG-42 or the STG-44 should be used. The STG is recommended as it can pick off helpless players from afar. Recommended: STG-44/w Aperture Sight, Tokarev TT-33, Bandolier, Stopping Power, & Steady Aim. Trivia *If the player is in Spectator mode and goes into the pit, one can hear the Russian Battle cry of "Ura! Ura! Ura!" over and over again. *It is possible to commit suicide inside the dome. Walk over to the pit along the inside edge of the map and simply press the jump button while moving forward to jump off the ledge (this does not work for the Wii version). *Dome is modeled on the last level of the single-player campaign, and appears to be the roof of the Reichstag. *If the player goes into spectator mode and goes off the side of the Reichstag, and onto the foggy surface below, one will see a structure that somewhat resembles the Monument in "Downfall". There are also destroyed trucks, Panzer and Tiger tanks scattered around the surface. *There is a propaganda poster written in English inside the room on the left when facing the outer balcony. *Throughout this, and a few other levels one can hear German radio chatter when the action quiets down. It is possible to hear radios on "Downfall", "Nightfire", and Japanese commander voices on "Hangar". *When in spectator mode, if going down to where one can hear the Russians, go into the small hallway where the fire on the staircase is. On the wall to the left is a thumbs down, pointing to a pile of sticks. Under close inspection these sticks appear to form a K. *Dome appears to be floating in air. If the player looks at at the fog, the stairs end abruptly. *If going into spectator mode and into the pit, the floor is solid, despite being out side the map. *Dome is the smallest multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. *This map is equivalent to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's "Shipment" and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's "Rust" due to size and spawn points. *The script for canceled level, "mp_bd_test", can be found in Mod Tools. It is similar to Dome's script file, except for ambient, art and effects files: the paths of those files are commented. Glitches When in a private match, two people who are on opposite teams can use a bayonet stab to leap onto the balcony. The charging player will need to be by the very edge of Dome's outer walls and the outside section, the other player stands a small length away from the girder closest to the inside. The other player goes a small length away from that point and sprints at the opponent and makes a path intersecting the girder. As soon as the charging player hits the girder, bayonet stab (do not jump) and the player will fly into the air and land on the balcony. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels